The present invention relates generally to archery arrowheads. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved design of a broadhead-type arrowhead.
Many of the game hunters practicing bow and arrow hunting have found the use of a broadhead-type arrow achieves more efficient results, particularly in the hunting of relatively large game. For such game hunting, it is preferable that the arrow strike and kill the target as quickly and humanely as possible. Previously available broadhead-type arrowheads—known also as “broadheads”—have certain disadvantages in that the speed, distance, and the accuracy of flight of the arrow shaft through the air is frequently adversely affected by the structural configuration of the broadhead.
Accordingly, a feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to overcome the deficiencies in prior art broadhead arrowheads by providing an improved broadhead.
Additional objectives and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in this specification, including the amended claims.